Rubies and Emeralds
by Ryoumi
Summary: *WARNING!* Sonadow fic ahead! That's why it's rated PG-13, not G. Set after ARK, Sonic admits he has feelings for Shadow, Shadow overhears it and... well, I can't write summaries!
1. Ruby Eyes Sonic's POV

Disclaimer:: Pyro Angel in no way owns Sonic or any characters from Sonic Adventure 2 and previous Sonic games. All characters are © Sonic Team, because, if I owned them, well, I wouldn't be doing this, now would I?!  
  
Author's Notes:: Part one of a two part story. This is Sonic's POV on post- ARK. Yup. Set a couple of months after SA2 ends. Woo.And I'm doing this sorta my way, so if things are all weird.Well, it's because I made it that way!  
  
-=Ruby Eyes=-  
  
I look up to the dark sky. I see the stars are shining brightly; now if only I could find my star.  
  
Shadow.  
  
It pains me to think of him now. Whenever I do, I always hear the cry of 'Chaos Control,' reaching out for his hand, instead, grabbing his bracelet, then seeing him plummet towards Mobius. He gave me a weak smile before he slipped away, and I screamed. I cried.  
  
I deny the fact that he's dead. He'd make it; I know. Shadow wouldn't ever give up.  
  
But, the more days keep passing on, with no sign of him, my denial begins to diminish.  
  
I love him.  
  
I had gotten hints of it. sometime before the final battle. Something began tugging at me, something tying me to him. When we went into super form together, well, Shadow turning into Hyper, it was different than any other feeling I had ever felt.  
  
And, when I saw him falling, it hit me like a brick house dropping on your head. I was miserable for days. I would stay in my room all day and night, wouldn't eat [much], and after weeks of nearly starving to death, and crying, I looked AWFUL. They picked the lock, and had Knuckles drag me out. He pushed me to the mirror, and when I saw myself, I just felt sicker. My eyes were practically dead, just red, with dark circles under them. My nose was. well, it was snotty. My mouth, well, not much change there. Maybe my breath, but you can't tell that through a mirror. My quills, my other pride and joy, were sticking every which way they possibly could. I was so disgusted by my own appearance that I hung my head over the toilet, depositing whatever I had actually eaten in there.  
  
After that, they wouldn't let me back into my room. They told me to take a long, relaxing bath. Rouge said she'd be cooking something for me to eat. Then, I thought of why Rouge was living with us. After that, I wondered if she could cook well. Thought of everything I could to get my mind off of what I had been so upset about.  
  
Now, months later, I feel a little better. It still hurts me to think of him. I looked to the stars, and just before I turned away, I saw a shooting star.  
  
'I wish I could see my ruby-eyed love again.'  
  
I turned away, and I said, "I love you, Shadow the Hedgehog."  
  
Little did Sonic know, he was being watched.  
  
-=-=-  
  
o.0 Aww.This was weird to write. I honestly need more work with my shounen ai writing skills, don't I? Hm. Maybe I'll re-write it some time.  
  
~PA 


	2. Emerald Eyes Shadow's POV

Disclaimer:: Check 'Ruby Eyes,' aka chapter 1. It's the exact same thing.  
  
Author's notes:: This is set right after 'Ruby Eyes.' Shadow's POV on what he overheard Sonic say. Ready?  
  
"Emerald Eyes"  
  
.  
  
Did I hear right?  
  
Did Sonic really say that?  
  
.  
  
Did Sonic the Hedgehog say he loved me? Right now?  
  
I must be hearing things! There's no way that he'd say something like that!  
  
I scratched my head in confusion. Why in the world would Sonic, who I have fought with quite a few times, insulted, etc. Say that he loves me?!?! It just doesn't make any sense. To me, at least.  
  
I look to the heavens, and whisepered, "Maria, what should I do?"  
  
My mind is racing through 20,000 things per second. A voice in the back of my head says to follow my heart. Follow my. heart? What for?  
  
-You love him back.-  
  
I. No! Why would I like Sonic?  
  
-You know he's cute.-  
  
.No, he's not.  
  
.Well, maybe a little bit. Those emerald eyes, that one smile, the beautiful sapphire colour of his fur.  
  
I slap myself in the face, and my cheek stings because, well, I slapped myself a bit *too* hard. To wake myself up. Why would I be thinking that?  
  
Snap out of it, Shadow. You're hearing voice, and you're beginning to note random things about Sonic that make him so cute!  
  
*slap*  
  
Great, now my other cheek hurts just as bad as the first one I slapped. Ow.  
  
I check around the corner of the house. He's sitting on the porch, and I swear, he's crying! That is something out of character for him. I am drawn to him. Was this meant to be? Were he and I meant to live together in unity?  
  
"Oh Maria. Is this right?" I whispered. I needed to know if it was the right thing.  
  
"Hello?" Sonic calls out softly. He must have heard me! "Is anyone there?" he asks as he wipes his tears away.  
  
I don't want him to see me yet. I'm not ready. I haven't made my decision yet!  
  
"Hm. Must be hearing things." Sonic mumbles to himself, and resumes staring at the stars.  
  
The voice suddenly becomes Maria's.  
  
-Follow your heart!-  
  
But, I. Am I ready yet?  
  
-Shadow, I know you can. Please, Shadow. This is your purpose. This is why you are still alive!-  
  
My purpose for living is. love?  
  
-He's ready for it, Shadow. He's waiting for you to come back to him. You are ready.-  
  
If Sonic is ready for it, then I must be! But, I'm so afraid of coming out. Never have I been this nervous. Not even when fighting against BioLizard and FinalHazard!  
  
Ah, what the heck! If it is Maria's wish for me to live and love, then I will fulfill her wishes.  
  
.Now if only I could just come out and say it.  
  
I peek around the corner. He's still there. Good, because I have no intention of ringing a doorbell and talking inside. I take a breath, and reassure myself that it'll be alright.  
  
Quietly, I sneak my way to him. His back is towards me, and he is trembling from the crying.  
  
'Sonic.' I whispered meekly. Sonic turns around, a look of stupor on his face. He was obviously shocked, seeing me alive and pretty much well.  
  
"Shadow? Is it really you?" Sonic questions me still being alive. He wipes the tears from his face again. Those emerald eyes that used to be brimming with energy, looked red and tired. He poked at my cheek, stepping back. "Y- your alive! It's really you!" he cried while embracing me just as tight as that pink hedgehog girl would.  
  
'Son--ic!' I could hardly breathe! He was squeezing me that tight!! He let go of me, backing off once again. Sonic blushed, his fur turning slightly purple, apologizing. 'It's okay, Sonic.' I tell him.  
  
.Silence.  
  
"So, um, Shadow, how did you survive?"  
  
I sighed, knowing this question was going to show up sooner or later.  
  
'Someone gave me the strength to go on, to go on with life. I was told that I have a reason to live.' I got closer to him, bending over slightly to kiss him softly on the lips. '.and you are that reason. I live for your love.' I kissed him again, and we stay together longer this time, only stopping when the two-tailed kitsune showed up, a surprised look on his face. His eyes widened. I don't know if it was either me, or the fact Sonic and I were kissing. But it didn't matter to me at all. All that mattered is that those emerald eyes were filled with the joy, happiness and energy that used to be there, and the azure hedgehog that owned those eyes.  
  
~Owari  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
I think this turned out to be better than Ruby Eyes. Still sucks, tho. [I really ought to stop saying things like that. It really isn't helping.]  
  
~PA  
  
P.S.: Maybe I'll write a fic about what happens afterwards! 


End file.
